me with you
by bumbleebeegirl
Summary: me with you is a sweet and warm story, it starts of where lou is walking home from being stood up by patrick, but sees herself being in serious trouble but luckily there is a tall, dark stranger there to offer her help, lou and will become unexpected friends but one day lou decides to call will, but that was a phone call she will never ever forget.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"be careful Lou, don't be out all night" my over protective mother screeched with a freakishly fragile voice, it was at this point where she started to ramble on and on as if I was a five year old and still needed my mummy to hold my hand. "let her be Josie" my dad appeared from out of the living room, wearing the same clothes as yesterday, although I think there were more food stains on his shirt. You see my father was a kind and loving family man, but since loosing his job, he just lingers (and not in a good way) he seemed to have given up hope assuming he will never get a job again but when my mother reassured him that something will pop up he just shrugged and walked of. "let her be" he repeated again reassuring my mother that I would be fine.

But how was I to know that it wouldn't be.

I was supposed to be meeting up with Patrick my boyfriend, for a drink but I assumed I was early because Patrick wasn't to be seen. Patrick was known for standing me up, it was very clear that he preferred sports over his girlfriend, it seemed he had a better relationship with the running track then me. I waited and waited just in case he was running late but I received a text on my phone. Surprise, surprise it was from Patrick .

 _"sorry babe, I had a meeting, the coach says that im ready to do the iron man triathlon, isn't that incredible? Anyway I sort of promised Katie that I would help her train. You remember Katie right? -_ I did remember Katie, who couldn't, a tall blonde with a super thin body, she had all the features of one of those supermodels you see in the magazines.- _hope you didn't wait up to long for me- no I thought to myself, only 2 and a half hours- anyway I promise I will make it up to you, see you later love you ;)"_

I didn't know how to reply, I was just so furious, I texted Treen  
 _" hey, are you free? "_  
within minutes she replied  
 _"my dear sister, what happened did Patrick stand you up again? x"_

 _I replied with "yes" and treen just put "thought so"_ then another text came through _"I would love to but Thomas isn't feeling very well maybe another Time xx ? "_ I typed _"okay, well give him an aunty Lou hug from me xx"_

It wasn't long before my phone had died so I decided to order one more drink to pass the time, around half an hour later I had decided to leave so I grabbed my bag and attempted to walk out the exit in my 5 inch heels, it probably wasn't my best idea to wear a skirt so tight it made me feel like a sushi role. But hey I was a 20 year old girl wearing what most 20 year olds would wear on a night out. As I waddled my way past the beer garden I could sense all eyes on me. It made me feel quite self-conscious and insecure. I tugged down on my skirt trying to get it to pass my knees and tried to make it look like I could actually walk in my shoes. I heard a few wolf whistles and some comments which I truly wished hadn't overheard. I made my way up the hill opposite the castle, it was huge, since a child I always dreamed of living in a castle just like that exact one and I dreamed of being a beautiful princess , but some dreams are just plainly impossible. I decided to take a long walk back, I didn't particularly want to come home smelling of booze, I could just imagine the look on my mums face and her yelling at me saying "how could you be so irresponsible" and "what time do you call this " I just needed to walk and sober up.

However when I started to walk I had this really bad gut feeling like someone was watching me, I decided to walk faster but it didn't help, I could still feel this flutter in my stomach telling me that someone was watching me, I decided to change routes "breath Lou, breath" without even realizing it had seemed that I had walked into the castles maze. It seemed that I had been panicking to much that I wasn't even playing attention to where my legs where taking me. I reached for my phone, but I completely forgot that it had died when I was in the pub. This had started to make me feel even more panicked.

I was not very good at jigsaw puzzles let alone getting out of mazes. Then suddenly out of nowhere there was a man staring me up and down, he looked familiar but I couldn't tell where I knew him from, and to be completely honest I wasn't completely sober so my mind was blank. Then suddenly he started walking towards me, I started to back away from him and began to feel really claustrophobic. Then suddenly out of the darkness there were about 5 men around my age surrounding me. One of them said something which made my stomach fill with fear and anxiety. Then it all started coming back to me, they where the whistling men in the beer garden. I began to breath heavily and told them to "leave me alone" but my voice came out all crumbly and weak. One of them turned to me and started to touch my hair and said "why would we want to do that" they all laughed sarcastically. I began to feel hot tears drip down my cheeks. I could feel them, every single hand that touched my body, trying to break me apart. I could feel there lips press fiercely against mine, I was being passed around like a toy. I tried to scream, but they would pin me up on the floor and say "nobody can hear you" I screamed loudly one last time but I gave up and the hot tears from my eyes blurred my vision and I shut my eyes waiting for the pain to stop. I didn't know how long it lasted but it felt like hours.

I opened my eyes to the sound of shouting and running, I sat up and saw a tall dark figure walk towards me, he looked like a business man as he was wearing a large winter coat over the top of a smart suit and had one of those ear pieces in that you only see important people wear. He stared at me and said "your okay now" he looked at me and said it with a reassuring smile and with a fragile voice. I didn't know what to say, I had frozen, it felt like my mouth had been sown up. I had felt all tingly and tight chested and I looked down at my red, bruised bare skin and the remaining pieces of my outfit that just hung on to my bear body. Suddenly I started to tear up, I cant remember the last time I cried so much. "hey, its okay" the man had told me as he took of his winter coat and wrapped it around me. His hand had touched my back in the process which made me jump out of my skin, he apologised and said "sorry cold hands" and smirked, I think this was his attempt to make me smile, but I just sat there. "my names will. Will traynor" he smiled politely, then he offered me his hand, at first I hesitated but I decided it would be best if I took it. He held onto me, and I held onto him as to tell him "don't let me go" but something inside me felt rather calm in wills arms. I didn't know him, but what I did know is that he saved me, he was kind, caring and he helped me. We finally got out of the maze and he looked down at me as I turned my head to face his "Louisa, my names Louisa Clark"


	2. Chapter 2

**hey, i am so happy right now, the amount of views and followers i have had for the first chapter let alone my first story are amazing ! im going to be uploading everytime i reach 5 new followers and 150 more views, i have already typed 5 chapters so far, and plan on writing more. this story is going to be quite long, so im hopeing to have around 20/30 chapters at the least. i hope you guys love this story as much as i love writing it. the next two chapters are going to be wills point of view, so you get an insight of what will was doing before he came to save lou, if you want to keep reading then dont forget to follow along with my story!. THANK YOU SO MUCH and dont forget i would love to here some of your reviews, and feedback as how else will i know how to improve my storys !**

 **~bumbleebeegirl**

 **Chapter 2**

He didn't let go of me, he held me close and wrapped me under his arms, like he was protecting me from any danger that was around us. Will brought me to his house that was a few minutes away from the maze. He turned to me and said "Would you like me to call the police or is there someo…" I looked up at him in a rapid speed and interrupted his sentence and said "No" he looked at me with a confused grin on his face as to say 'are you crazy!?' but he respected my decision and said " Well nobody is home, my mother is away on a court hearing in London, and my dads probably sleeping around" he said it with a smile and a laugh that both looked effortless, I could tell that deep inside he looked unhappy "If you want to have a shower and get out of your…well .. I mean I can get you some fresh clothes" he sounded so sympathetic for me, I agreed and he showed me to the bathroom. I know, it sounds strange how I would agree to go to a strangers house, then have a shower in there house, but something within me just felt so safe with will around me. I asked him if I could charge my phone as it had died and he didn't object " I will be down the hall Clark" he said swiftly "Seems I need to change too as it seems I have turned into a human tissue" he smiled and grinned at me. I tried to smile back, as I knew he was trying to make an effort to cheer me up, but I had no emotion in me.

The water splashed down, at first it was freezing but I didn't reach out to change the temperature I just let it run and splash down my red patched skin. I don't know how long I must have been in there, but no matter how much soap or water I splashed on my skin I could still feel their hands on me and smell there cheap scents all over my body. I started to cry, why me? I thought, was it my fault? Did I drink to much? Was my outfit to revealing? Did I flirt? Then suddenly a knock on the bathroom door distracted me from my thoughts. It was Will. "I was wondering if you were okay in there" his voice was filled with concern. " Im okay thank you" I replied gritting my teeth together to try and stop myself from falling apart. "Well I have some fresh clothes for you, there my sisters shorts and jumper but she is in Australia so im sure she wont miss them" I thanked him and told him I would be out soon.

I got dressed and opened the bathroom door to see will sitting in the room opposite, I walked in and he paused the TV, "Hey" he said with a grin whilst observing the clothing choice he had chosen for me "Well they look better on you then they would on me" he began to laugh and as he laughed I could see the two dimples on the side of his face, for some reason that gave me butterflies, and next thing I know I was laughing to but as soon as I realised I was, I stopped. "What are you watching" I said trying to start a conversation other than will starting one by asking me 'How I am' right now I absolutely hated that question. "It's a French subtitle film" he said cheerfully, but I think my overly dramatic confused face made his smile simmer down. "What's wrong Clark, never watched a film with subtitles?" I replied with "No, actually I haven't ".He frowned and told me to sit down. I did as he demanded. "Right Clark, you are going to sit and watch this film, beginning to end" I looked and observed his face whilst he was talking "What if I don't understand the film" I questioned. He stared at me blankly and raised an eyebrow "That's why there are subtitles Clark, that's the main point of a subtitle movie".

"Well" Will turned and looked at me as the credits of the film scrolled down on the television "What do you think?" my eyes still focused on the TV "I loved it, It was brilliant!" Will looked at me with a look that showed that he was so proud of himself the fact that he actually managed to make me happy. For a minute whilst looking into wills eyes I completely forgot what events had occurred.

It was getting late and Will had offered me a place to sleep for the night in the guest bedroom. I agreed but had asked if I was intruding and he just said "No, not at all, infact I liked your company" he gave me a cheesy grin and we parted ways, he went into his room and I went into mine.

Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, 'ohh no' I said to myself. I was going to be late for work. I answered the phone it was Frank, my boss. I got a job at the Buttered Bun a few years ago Treena wanted to see if I can get a job in the next 24 hours, and I did, and not one single day was I late but as I checked the time I realized there was no way I was going to make it for my shift . _"Hello"_ I said faintly as if I knew what he was going to say next. _"Louisa, I was wondering were you are, your shift has started and its very busy in here"_ I had no idea what to say, my mind was blank. _"Yes..umm ..well, I..I.. am really sorry, I seem to be running late, I didn't realise what the time was, I will be down as quick as I can"_ I don't know if he could here what I said because I was talking to fast but he just said " Don't worry Louisa, take your time, I just needed to know if you were coming in, ill see you soon" as I ended the call I let out a sigh of relief.

I got up and remembered where I was. I was in the guest bedroom of Will Traynors house. I started to panic, I had no clothes for work, I couldn't walk into work with a bed head, puffy eyes, and scruffy clothes. I had no time to get home and get dressed, and I can just imagine what my parents would say when I walked in To the house "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU" I had missed so many text messages and missed calls from my Mum, Dad and surprisingly Treena, but I never replied to them.

As I opened the bedroom door I could hear muffled voices, I couldn't work out what they where saying but it sounded like "Im sorry, forgive me" and then that familiar sound of Will Traynor, although he sounded more angry and I could feel the anger and disgust in his voice "Get out". I walked out of the room towards the kitchen where the voices where coming from. "Will?" as I got to the kitchen I could see Will standing there in one of his smart suits, but next to him was a tall blonde skinny woman whose perfume I could smell from a mile away, everything about her smelt of money. "Who is this" the blonde woman exclaimed, whilst looking me up and down with disgust. "This is Louisa Clark, my friend" he looked and smiled at me as I smiled back, but my smile was more of an awkward smile. " She needed a place to stay for the night, so I offered her the guest bedroom, because I don't have other friends in my bed" it was at this point where I felt really out of place and I turned and said "Umm well, it was nice to meet you …"  
"Alicia" she said with no emotion on her face. "Well 'Alicia' it was nice to meet you" as I turned my eyes away from her, I turned them to Wills "I have to go to work, im running really late, but umm.." Will knew exactly what I was thinking as he turned around and said to me "Yes, first door on the right" So I said my goodbyes to Alicia and walked into the room on the right and it was Wills sisters room. She had some nice clothing, they where not my sort of clothing though. After the incident that happened last night I didn't even feel like wearing nice clothes anymore, I didn't want people to notice me like that. I threw on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a big, poker dot shirt that had a cute white collar jumper. I found some pumps and socks and put them on my feet. I had collected my phone from the spare room and walked towards the kitchen. Alicia seemed to have left as it was only me and Will in the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, Clark" he said with tired eyes "No, its fine honestly I know its not my place to get involved but is everything okay?" "yes, its fine, thank you for asking though, its been a long time since someone has actually asked me that" he grinned and I gave him a reassuring smile. "Well Mr Traynor thank you for your hospitality, and for everything you have done for me" "Anytime Clark, are you sure I cant offer you a lift to work ?" he replied. I really didn't feel safe outside but I had to get my independence back "Thank you for the offer but I think I'll walk" "Are you sure" he asked again to clarify my answer "Im sure, honestly" I touched his arm and smiled. Will walked me out of the house and that was it. We said our farewells and I began walking down the hill.

But Something in my gut had told me that this would not be that last time I see Will Traynor.


	3. Chapter 3

**wow, i have had an incredible amount of views, so im going to upload every two-three days. this chapter is going to be a two parter. these chapters are going to be Wills story from the beggining up to the moment he meets lou. i hope you enjoy this as much as i love writing it.**

 **a/n incase you got confused will still has the capibility to walk in the first chapters i have written. i am basing it on the beggining of the book/film from where he is able to walk but most of the story themes that come after it are what i have created. to get more of the story to come put that alert icon on !**

 **i do not own any of these charaters they are jojo moyes.**

 **thank you!**

 **~bumbleebeegirl**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Will**

It was around 7 am, my alarm had gone off. I attempted to drag my body out of the soft white sheets, but an arm had grabbed mine and pulled me back in. "Stay" she said as she pulled me closer so that her lips where pressing softly but vigorously against mine. "I cant, I have a really important meeting, Rupert's called in sick, which means we are a man down, I have to go in" she started to pout her lip "Your never here anymore" I looked at her with frustration "Come on Alicia that's not fair, I have to work, I promise ill make it up to you" I leaned forward and ran my fingers through her golden blonde hair and kissed her passionately on her soft lips. "Fine" she huffed "But its tipping down so don't even think about ridding" I got up and smiled at her, "Okay, ill order a cab". I got in the shower, got dressed into one of my suits and waved goodbye to Alicia.

The taxi finally came, it was running late because of the traffic, I had forgot my winter coat, which meant I was drenched from top to bottom from the rain. Luckily I had spear suits at the office. I paid the taxi driver and got out and started to walk towards the big glass building in front of me. "Good morning Mr Traynor" I walked towards the reception desk and greeted Dina the receptionist "Good morning Dina, any news or letters for me" I asked politely "not today, but apparently the Chief Executives wife is in hospital and he had to postpone the 9 am meeting" Dina seemed to know everything these days, so I liked to have a 5 minute gossip with her in the morning to see if there is any drama I should know about. "Well-she began- turns out Amber Rupert was seen kissing some blonde woman on the weekend, nobody knows who this mystery woman is, but they were seen together quite a few times this year" A blonde woman? I thought to myself, I didn't know Rupert was seeing anyone. "Well then, thanks Dina, ill go up and change out of my wet clothes".

I took the elevator to the fifth floor where my office was, changed into my black suit and blue tie picked up some papers and called down to reception to call a cab for me. I didn't bother to message Alicia, I wanted to surprise her, she did say that I never spend anytime with her anymore, and since the meeting was cancelled today was the perfect time too. I jumped into the taxi and told them to wait whilst I ran into the shop and picked up some orchids, they where Alicia's favourite she said she liked them because they always looked sophisticated and she liked things to be sophisticated.

The taxi parked up outside my apartment "Thanks" I said as I paid him "Keep the change" I made my way to the apartment, I opened my apartment door, I could hear laughter coming from the bedroom, I put my jacket on the coat rack and put my keys on the table and made my way to the bedroom "Hey the meeting was canc…" my face dropped all of my body felt weak. my hand became powerless without realizing I dropped the flower pot and it smashed all over the floor "WILL" Alicia screamed with shock, I couldn't believe what I was seeing " Rupert?" I had seemed to walk in on them having sex. "What the hell are you doing in my bed, what the hell are you doing with Alicia" then it came back to me, Dina had told me that Rupert was seen kissing some blonde woman, but I didn't think that the blonde woman would be Alicia, of all people. "Look, will lets talk about this" I couldn't even look at Rupert, let alone Alicia. My best friend and my girlfriend. I turned around and left the bedroom "Will" "Will stop" "Will please" I just ignored them, grabbed my keys and put my winter coat on and left.

I couldn't believe what I had just seen, I decided I needed to leave London and clear my head. I decided that I would go back to Granta House, my parents house in a small village well outside the city near the village castle. I didn't have the guts to go back and pack my stuff, so I just left, I stepped onto the bus and said "Granta House please".

It was a 12 hour bus ride, but I kind of felt lighter, the more I got away from London the more better I felt in myself. I had texted my mother to let her know was coming but she just replied with _"What seems to be the pleasure of this unexpected visit?, unfortunately if you're here for me I am not home nor is your father, im on a court hearing and your father has probably taken my outing as an opportunity to sleep in someone else's bed other than our own"_ and I thought I had bad problems I thought to myself " _Im thinking of staying a while if that's okay? Just need a little holiday "_ the holiday part was a lie, but my mother didn't need to know that, she was going through a lot to and I didn't want to put anymore stress on her. " _Yes darling that's absolutely fine" ._

Before I knew it I had arrived at the village and had pressed the bell to get off the bus. I decided to get off a few stops early so that I can walk to clear my head. After a while I had to turn my phone on silent because I kept on getting frequent messages from Alicia and Rupert. I didn't even bother reading them, I had no reason too, and most importantly I just didn't have the desire to talk or interact with either of them.

"Get off of me" "Leave me alone" "Leave me alone please"

I didn't know if I was hearing things but I could hear panicked screaming coming from the castles maze, as I walked closer I could here sobbing, it sounded like a woman crying, so I decided to walk in and see what was going on. As I started to walk through the maze I could hear some of the things the men were saying, and they were repulsive. I had reached the middle of the maze and all I could see where 5 men surrounding this small figure that lay curled up on the ground, they began to pass her around like she was there property, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GET OF HER!" I shouted as loud as I could. They must have been scared shitless when they saw me because they ran away as fast they could.

I walked towards the figure on the floor and said "Your okay now" trying to reassure her that she was safe. She looked at me with her big puffy eyes and didn't say anything she just looked down at her outfit which seemed to have been torn apart. I took my coat of and wrapped it around her so she wouldn't get cold. In the process I had touched her back and she looked jumped I apologised and blamed it on my cold hands trying to make a funny joke, but she was just curled up, she was a bundle of sadness that looked like she needed hope. "My names Will, Will Traynor" I hoped that by giving her my name it will make her feel more safe and secure around me. I offered her my hand and I could see that she was hesitating, but then lifted her red hands to entwine with mine. I wrapped my arms around her and kept reassuring her she was okay, and that nobody was going to hurt her again. A few moments later I could feel her hands start to wrap around my waist, I knew it was a sign to say don't let me go, so I didn't. I held onto her as we left the maze. I could still feel her shaking and trembling with fear and anxiety, which I understood, but I just wanted to make her feel better. I didn't know who she was, and to be honest I had never seen her before either, but I wasn't going to just stop and watch it happen. We had made it to the outside of the maze and I looked down at her to make sure she was okay, she turned around and her face connected with mine and she said "I'm Louisa, Louisa Clark"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Will**

We had arrived at Granta House, and I had told her that we should call the police, but she refused. I didn't understand why, because if it was me I would want those rapists locked up, but she just kept refusing, so I accepted her wishes. I offered her a shower, and some of my sisters clothes, because I could tell how uncomfortable she looked in them. She accepted to having a shower and the clothes. I showed her to the guest bathroom and left her too it. Whilst Louisa was in the shower I started going through my messages, there was one from Alicia which said " _Im sorry, you just cant help who you fall in love with, I didn't_ _'_ _mean for you too find out this way, im so sorry Will_ _"_ then there was one from Rupert which just said " _Hey Will, look I know your not going to reply to us, I mean we have been trying to call you for a while now, its obvious you don_ _'_ _t want anything to do with us, but cheer up chap I mean its not the end of the world, plenty more fish in the sea aren't there ha ha, we can still be friends_ _"_ I couldn't' help but laugh at this one, I just felt so stupid for loving her and for ever becoming friends with him. I decided to delete there numbers and text my mother to tell her I had arrived home safely. " _Mother , I have arrived home safe and well, you were right father isn_ _'_ _t here_ _"_ whilst waiting for a reply I went to my shelf and picked a film, I cant remember how you pronounce it but it was a French subtitle film, I don't know why I loved subtitle films, but I just tend to watch them, Alicia hated them , I could tell, she just said "Why would you want to watch some stupid subtitle movie when you could just watch them in English, and if you want your subtitles just turn the setting on". but then again Alicia was stupid.

Louisa seemed to be in the shower a long time so I would occasionally knock on the door to ask if everything was okay but she would reply with " Yes I am fine thank you" so I decided I would just sit and watch the film. A few minutes later Louisa walked out of the guest bathroom "Hey" I said to her in a calm voice, as she came closer I could see her peachy skin and I could see how her hair had looked lighter, and more clean. I had given her some of my sisters clothes to try on, I gave her a pair of shorts with a grey baggy jumper, I think she began to feel self-conscious because I could feel myself staring at her. "Well they look better on you then they would on me" I smiled at her and I could see her release short amount of laughter but when she realised she had laughed she had stopped. She came into the living room, and saw that I had a film on "What are you watching" she asked me curiously. " It's a French subtitle movie" she looked at me blankly and I couldn't' help but laugh "Haven't you ever watched a subtitle movie Clark" she looked at me with a frown, I guess I didn't' really need to ask that question, so I told her "Right Clark, you are going to sit and watch this film, beginning to end" and she sat down next to me and did what I said. But before I was about to press play she turned to face me and said "What if I don't understand the film" I laughed and raised an eyebrow, "That's why there are subtitles Clark, that's the main point of a _subtitle movie_ ".

I finally pressed play, I didn't' really pay much attention to the movie, I just watched Louisa's facial reactions, trying to debate whether she liked the movie or not.

"Well" I asked whilst raising a brow. "What do you think" when I asked her she didn't' really take her eyes of the screen, She just stared for a while until she said "I loved it, It was brilliant" I smirked and I started to feel very proud of myself for actually making her happy, and I just hoped that I would take her mind of the events of the evening, and to be honest Louisa's company had taken my mind of Alicia and Rupert. As it was getting late so I offered Louisa a place to sleep in the guest bedroom, she said "Yes, only if im not intruding" but I gave a reassuring smile and said "No not at all infact I liked your company" she gave me a small smile and I went into my room and she went into hers.

It was 6:30am and I kept hearing a rapid banging on the door, at this point I was already up because I had so much bank work to do, so I was already in my suit and tie, im not sure why I put on my suit, as I wasn't going anywhere. I was just staying home. I opened the door, and to my surprise I saw Alicia, I really wanted to slam the door shut but she barged herself in. "We need to talk Will" she exclaimed "No we really don't, and when do you have the authority to barge into my house uninvited" it was at this point I could hear this phone ring tone coming from the spare room, this left me with a warm feeling in my stomach as it just clarified that I wasn't dreaming about Louisa, she really was here. Alicia wasn't even bothered by the sound she just kept rambling on and on. "Look im really sorry Will" "Please forgive me" I couldn't take it anymore, all the anger from yesterday just charged out of me all at once as I screamed "GET OUT"

The house had grown silent and there was a really awkward silence for quite some time until I heard a gentle voice appear out of nowhere, "Will?" it was Louisa's voice coming from the hallway. Louisa had walked into the kitchen where me and Alicia were standing "Who is this" Alicia sneered, I felt sorry for Louisa I could already sense Alicia judging her because she wasn't of the 'higher class' that's what she liked to call people lower than her, to be honest I thought that it was a little harsh. "This is Louisa Clark, my friend" I didn't really want to Alicia anything, it wasn't her business, Louisa looked at me and gave me a smile." She needed a place to stay for the night, so I offered her the guest bedroom because I don't sleep with my friends" I could see Louisa starting to clench up but she just turned around and said " It was nice to meet you…" and Alicia just turned and said her name not even trying to interact with Lou in the conversation. "Well it was nice meeting you 'Alicia'" Louisa turned to me and was telling me that she had work, and she looked down at her clothing I knew she was trying to ask me if she could borrow some clothing, so I smiled and said "First door on the right" she gave me a smile back and walked into my sisters room.

"Didn't know you were friends with people like that" Alicia sneered "What do you mean people like that" I exclaimed "Louisa is a better person then you will ever be, she is not judgemental, she is not cruel, she listens and to be honest with you Alicia she is not a complete bitch like you" to be quite honest that felt good to get of my chest, but Alicia just starred at me and started to pout, god how I really hated it when she would do that. "I only came to apologise, I didn't want us to argue" I couldn't help but laugh at her, "You didn't want us to argue yet you turn around start fucking my best mate, and talking of ' best mates' where is Rupert, to scared to show his face?" I didn't actually want to know where he was , but I was glad that he was nowhere near me. "He is back in London, he has a lot of stuff on" I rolled my eyes and started to walk towards the door, I opened it and gave her a hint that the reason I am opening the door is because I want her to walk out of it, and leave. "Im sorry Will, Truly I am" she left. Thank god I thought to myself and let out a huge sigh of relief.

I turned around and saw Louisa behind me, she smiled at me and all of my anger that I had just felt run throughout my whole body had disappeared. " "Sorry about that, Clark" I said quietly. "No, its fine honestly, Will I know its not my place to get involved- I could see her face fill with concern- is everything okay?" To be honest I didn't really feel okay, but I didn't want her to know that, and I didn't really want to lay out all my problems in front of her, she had been through enough. "Yes, its fine, thank you for asking though, its been a really long time since someone has actually asked me that" I smiled politely at her and she walked closer towards me "Well Mr Traynor, thank you for your hospitality, and for everything you have done for me" I just replied with "Anytime Clark" and asked if she wanted a lift to work and she said "Thank you for the offer but I think I'll walk" I asked her again just to be certain that she was positively sure she was okay to walk, she raised her hand and placed it on my arm and she said "Im sure, honestly" so I smiled back and led her to the front of the house, and waved goodbye as she walked down the hill to the little village.

I had a really strange feeling that this wasn't the last time I would see Mrs Louisa Clark.


	5. Chapter 5

**hello, i am so sorry i have not uploaded in a while, but i have been getting ready to go back to school for next week! as of the 5th of september my chapters will be uploaded less frequently because i have exams soon, so i will be revising. hopefully i will be uploading once a week. thank you for sticking around on this story, i have already written up to chapter 10, so hopefully you can keep following along to see what happens. i really apreciate your reviews, and feedback, i hope your loving this sotry as much as i love writing it!**

 **hope you all had a loveley summer,**

 **bumbleebeegirl xx**

Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since the maze, I couldn't get Will out of my head, he had been so kind and caring to me, but when I left he looked so sad, I did ask if he was okay and he said he was fine, but not for one minute did I believe it. Maybe he was the type of person who keeps things to himself. "How many calories" I got distracted in my thoughts I completely forgot that Lynn was here." Sorry?" I asked so she would repeat her question "How many calories in that chocolate éclair" "Oh well, there are 25 in them which is less then yesterdays but iv heard that if you eat it standing up its less" I smiled at her and put the éclair in a paper bag. I walked over to offer the customers more tea, and as I was pouring tea for Mr Hammond I felt a tug on the bottom of my fluffy jumper, it was Anne, Anne was an elderly woman who didn't eat very much, so she always asked if I could put it in a takeaway box so that she could have it when she got home. "Shall I box it up for you?" she nodded, So I went to the counter grabbed a box and she tapped me on the shoulder and thanked me.

Today was not that busy at the Buttered Bun, so I decided to close up early, but just as I was cleaning out the coffee filter I heard the door open "Were closed" I said whilst putting cups away. "Surly if your closed Clark the door would be locked?" _Hang on_ I thought to myself I knew that voice. I turned around and standing right in front of me was a well dressed man in a black suit and blue tie. "Will?" he raised an eyebrow and smiled "Hello Clark" I couldn't stop smiling, I was just so happy to see him. "Well I guess I can let you off this once" I winked at him "What can I get you" he looked around and just said "A muffin please Clark" I looked at him, and looked down at the counter to see what muffins we had, and when I counted them in my head there were 7 different types: chocolate, double chocolate, raspberry, fudge, blueberry, lemon and vanilla. "What type I said" he looked at me like I was stupid. "What are you doing here Clark" I looked at him confused "Im working, which is why im asking what muffin you would like to buy" he looked down to the counter then glanced back up to me "Chocolate, and no, really Clark, do you really see yourself here all your life" I got out the chocolate muffin and said "Well why wouldn't I? I don't plan to go anywhere else, and that will be £1.20 please" he put his hand in his trouser pockets and pulled out the exact change "Louisa Clark, you need to wider your horizons, you need to go out in the world, you need to live, don't settle, live," Will passed me the change, and before I could say anything his phone had started to ring so he waved and walked out.

Every Tuesday at 2:15 pm Will would come in 5 minutes before closing time and order the same thing, a chocolate muffin. No drink. No savouries. Just a chocolate muffin. He would walk in wearing a smart suit and tie, he was usually talking in his earpiece which sometimes I thought was rude, but then again when he wasn't on the phone, he would be sarcastic or witty sometimes it was both. He would always tell me to go out and live my life. But I was very happy just sitting here in the Buttered Bun serving tea and cakes or was I? _arghh screw you Will, your getting ideas in my head._ But this Tuesday was different, Will had come in in a bad mood, I had never really seen him like this. He ordered the same thing, but then asked for a coffee to go with it, so I had made a fresh cup of coffee to go and passed it to him. But whilst I was doing the coffee he didn't really talk to me. He just sat there writing on a piece of paper. "£2.30 please" he gave me the exact amount but with the change he had also given me a note "What's this?" he took a sip of his coffee and walked towards the door, smiled and gave me a thumbs up and left. I was so confused I opened it and it said:

 _Clark,_

 _I'm going away for a few weeks to London, but I would love it if you could save me some of those chocolate muffins for me for when I come back (I m assuming you will still be working here) Don't be a stranger, ill be waiting for your texts I put my number on the back of the note! See you soon,_

 _By the way I love your new clothes, very creative._

 _will._

I couldn't help but smile, but at the same time I felt gutted, I wouldn't see him for weeks, the one day I look forward to in the week would be the worst. I typed his number into my phone and messaged him " _Hey x"_ I got a text back " _Gosh Clark, iv not even left yet x "_ well he did tell me not to be a stranger then I got another text message _"Hey, you want to stay mine tonight"_ I looked at the message and felt my face had turn bright red. " _umm, maybe I never told you but I have a boyfriend, sorry"_ I just stared at the screen waiting for a reply " _Lou? What do you mean you have a boyfriend, I thought I was your boyfriend?" "Lou?"_ I looked down at my phone confused. Oh no, I texted Patrick. I thought it was Will. " _don't worry, I got the wrong number pat, ill be over when I have closed up"_ I put my phone on silent and took my apron off and replaced it with my green stripped raincoat that had matched my spotted pinafore dress and braids that I had turned into buns. I locked up and made my way up to Patrick's. I had texted my mum telling her where I was going and when I would be back. Ever since that day, my mother said that there was no point in having a phone if I never answer. I didn't tell anyone what had happened. The only people who knew were me and Will. And I liked it that way.

I arrived at Patrick's flat and I could smell this weird smell coming from the kitchen. Two candles, wine and ….. A salad. "surprise" I looked at him, "what's this for" he walked towards me and pecked me on the cheek. "well we haven't really spent that much time together" he never did romantic meals, not once, why now? "so.. What are we eating" I knew it wasn't going to be a lot but I was polite and asked. "it's a chicken salad, its low in calories which is great for my figure, iv never been this fit Lou, isn't it great" "yes very great" I faked a smile and he pulled a chair out for me.

We had finished our meal quite quickly, and I helped Patrick with the dishes, when I went to put the candles away in the cupboard I saw this small box hidden right at the back behind the baking trays. I picked it up and opened it. It was a ring. Oh god, it was a ring. I turned around and Patrick was there on one of his knees, he reached for my hand and reached for the box.

"Louisa Clark, you are the best thing that happened to me other than running -he laughed, I just stood there in silence- look, I want you by my side, and to be honest I don't know what I would do without you" he took the ring out of the box and looked me in the eye "Louisa Clark, will you do me the greatest honour of marrying me" I looked at him and I didn't know what to say, he just kept staring at me with his puppy dog eyes. "umm… I need to go to the bathroom" I rushed to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I turned my phone on and texted will " _where are you now when I need your help"_ I waited for a reply " _What's wrong Clark?, do I need to come back_ and save your sorry arse" without even caring I clicked the little phone icon and called him, the phone started ringing until I heard his soft voice " _Clark, is everything okay",_ his voice sent chills down my spine. I tried to keep my voice down so that Patrick couldn't hear me " _He's proposed"_ I couldn't hear anything on the other line apart from beeping of cars. " _will?" "sorry Clark, im waiting for a taxi, who proposed?"_ I remembered I never even mentioned Patrick when I was around Will. " _Patrick, my boyfriend"_ there was another silence " _Hang on Clark, taxi"_ I waited. All I could hear was heavy breathing of Will, and the busy traffic in the background. Then suddenly I heard a loud crash on the other end of the phone " _WATCH OUT" SSSSSSSCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEAAAACCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH_

" _WILL?"_ I practically screamed his name out. There was a knock on the door "Lou? Whose Will?" I opened the door and barged past Patrick and threw my raincoat back on and left the flat. " _Will, Will please answer me"_ then suddenly I heard the noise of someone breathing down the other end of the phone. _"Hello, Will? Are you there_ " I waited for a reply " _I'm sorry love_ \- there was a voice on the other end, but it wasn't wills- _there's been a motorbike accident and they are taking im to the hospital"_ I froze, I didn't know what to say " _Is he okay, what hospital are they taking him to"_ in the background I could here the woman asking what seemed to be the paramedic where they where taking him. " _London emergency hospital , down in lake hill road, I don't want to be hurtful or upsetting my dear, but it doesn't look good"_ I felt like I couldn't breath, it was all my fault, I was the one who called him, I must of distracted him _. "Thank you for letting me know"_ I ended the call and the next thing I knew I was on the bus for London emergency hospital. I texted Trina and told her I was going to London, she didn't ask any questions she just said " _Well your going to be in trouble with mum when you get back_ " it was true I probably would be. But all I cared about was will. All I thought about was Will. I just wanted to be with Will.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I had made It to London, the bus drive felt like an eternity, there was traffic everywhere. It was such a big city, and all of a sudden I could feel my claustrophobia kicking in. There were so many people, and I wasn't a people person, that's why I loved my little home town, the population was just over 100 but London seemed to have a population of 600+. I had never been to London so I had no idea where I was going or how far the bus was taking me. Then I could here the bus driver telling the woman sat at the front of the bus that there was bad traffic because there was a serious motorbike accident. I couldn't help but bite my nails, I never bite my nails, but I was so anxious, I didn't know if Will was still alive, I didn't know if he was okay, I didn't know anything and that's what scared me the most.

"Excuse me - I stood up and walked towards the front of the bus- would you be able to tell me when my stop is" the driver smiled and said "Of course where are you getting off" I looked down at my ticket "London emergency hospital" she looked at me and laughed "your not from here are you" I looked at her and asked how she knew " I just know" she looked me up and down and said " This is your stop" she pulled the bus over and opened the doors. "Thank you" I looked at her and smiled and she smiled back.

I had to walk down a long path of muddy grass just to get the entrance of the hospital, by the time I got to the entrance my green flowered shoes where covered in mud. Patrick said I look like a lepricorn in them. I entered the hospital through the automatic doors and went to the reception desk "Hey im here for a Will Traynor" the receptionist looked at me than looked at her computer. This was the most tense moment of my life. "Ward 5 room 4" I thanked her and ran of into a random direction remembering that I have no idea where I was going. It took me about half an hour to actually find the sign pointing to ward 5. I walked to the end of the corridor and saw a big 4 on the door in front of me, and behind the glass window I could see Will. He was covered in tubes and wires. I was about to walk in when a nurse came out and said "Are you Louisa Clark" I was surprised to know she knew my name. "Yes, why? " she looked at Will through the glass window and then looked back at me "Apparently at the scene of the accident he kept saying your name" I looked at Will, I didn't keep my eyes of him. "I was on the phone to him before he had his accident" I felt my chest clench up. "Can I go in?" she smiled and nodded.

He looked so peaceful. I grabbed the chair that was sitting in the corner of the room and dragged it so it was closer to will. I put my hand on his hand and rubbed my fingers up and down his knuckles. "come on Will" I whispered hoping that he could hear me. Then suddenly I could see Wills eyes start to flutter open. "Lou?" he said softly. I could tell just from his voice that he was exhausted. "Its okay, your in the hospital" I smiled and tried to keep myself together for Wills sake. He sighed and let out a big breath. "So how are you feeling" he looked at me and shut his eyes "Been better" he opened his eyes and I gave him a grin "I don't know. You'll do anything for attention, Will Traynor. I bet this was all a-" before I could finish my sentence he cut me off, "Sorry, Clark. I don't think I can do witty today" I smiled and nodded. I must have rambled on and on because Will had fallen asleep. And so did I.

I woke up to see a tall thin woman staring at me. She had caramel blonde hair that was neatly pulled together. She wore smart clothes, just like Will did. I stood up with an instant. "Who are you" she looked me up and down and attempted a smile but I could see her lip start to twitch. "Im Louisa, but you can call me Lou" I smiled. She didn't look very impressed when she saw me. " Are you a friend?" she didn't keep her eyes of mine. "Um" I didn't know what I was to Will. I mean we talked and we would make jokes but I never knew. "Mum" Will had woken up. He looked better, there was more colour in his face, but I could see the dark bags under his eyes "Will, oh god I was worried sick, I tried to get here as fast as I could, what happened?" I looked at Will, then down at my feet. I felt like it was my fault, I distracted him from paying attention to the roads. "It was my- I had begun to talk, about to blame myself but Will interrupted me for the second time "It was my fault, I ran out into the road, I wasn't looking and the motorbike came out of nowhere" I glared at will and gave him a look that said 'It was my fault, im so sorry' but he looked at me and back at his mother "It was nobody's fault but my own".

Wills mother kept looking down at her phone trying to hint that she needed to do some phone calls "Why don't you go grab some coffees mother" she nodded and left the room with no hesitation. When she left I sat back down and covered my face with my hands and let out a huge breath that I seemed to have been holding for a while. "Take it you didn't say yes then" I removed my hands and turned my head to the side "To your boyfriend, he proposed didn't he? You haven't got a ring on your finger" I closed my eyes and leaned back into my chair "I completely forgot, thanks for mentioning it" he raised his eyebrows and just laughed. "Im glad you didn't" I looked at him and observed every feature in his face from the crinkle in his eyes to the twitch of his mouth. "And whys that" he looked straight into my eyes "Because then you wouldn't be here" I got my hand and entwined my fingers around his "You don't know that" and without hesitation I raised his hand up and softly kissed his knuckles. He smiled, but his smile didn't last long, his face just dropped. "Will, is everything okay" he glared at me and my heart started to beat fast "Shall I get a doctor" "No.. I don't know… Clark, I cant feel my hand" I looked at him as I could see the panic rushing through him. "What do you mean" he looked at me "What you just did, I cant feel it, I cant feel anything" we were both speechless. This day had turned bad to disastrous.


	7. Chapter 7

**hellooo bumble bees, i have had a really busy week as i have been back at school! but i have finally done the editing of this chapter i tried to add more Will and Lou moments in there for you, i hope you enjoy them. please excuse the spelling or grammar, i have corrected most of it but there may be some little errors. as i am dragging this story out to make it more exciting and have more louisa and william moments i hope you are okay waitng a few days for new chapters and updates! if your liking the story so far feel free to tell me what you would do differently and what your favorite moments are ! i hope you are enjoying the story as much as i am enjoying writing it !  
**

 **much love**

 **bumbleebeegirl xx**

 **Chapter 7**

"Quad.. Quadriplegic?"

We were standing outside Wills hospital room whilst the doctor was explaining what was wrong with Will. Mrs Traynor had crossed her arms and her hands had scrunched the sides of her cashmere sweater. I thought she was doing this to make sure she wouldn't cry or break down, But I saw her husband, Wills father appear so maybe she just didn't want his comfort. After all, Will did say he had cheated on his mother more than once.

"So what does that mean for Will?" I asked, It was the question we were all thinking, just nobody wanted to know the answer. "Well, it means that he will need help 24/7 with feeding, washing, dressing, medication and unfortunately this accident has left him in a pretty bad state. This means he will not be able to move from the neck down" I could see the look of disappointment and disgust in Mrs Traynors face. I think the doctor could see it too, so they added "He can move his head and two fingers, we have already seen movement progress, but I am sorry to say, he is looking at spending the rest of his life in a wheel chair" I mean, this must of given us hope if he can move a bit right? And now for the hardest part….. Telling Will.

He didn't speak, he just stared at the walls. "Say something Will" to be honest I didn't really know what to say, but I needed to know if Will understood, if Will knew what was going on, I just needed to know if he was okay. Wills mother didn't stay very long, I just think that she couldn't handle seeing her son like that. It was completely understandable. But Will needed his mother now more than ever. "This is all my fault Will if I had not of-" I could see Will raise his head and turn to face me. "Clark, if you ever blame yourself for this again, I will make sure that you end up in a hospital bed beside me" he let out a grin which made my stomach flutter, and he just laughed. "How can you be laughing, making jokes, if I wasn't calling you, this would not of happened" he just rolled his eyes and turned to face the wall again. I was about to start another conversation when there was a knock on the door, and in came a tall tanned man with musky brown/blonde hair. He wore a blue uniform and on his feet where a pair of crocs. I looked at this man and then looked back at Will, its clear that I wasn't the only one who had noticed his shoes because Will was staring and laughing. It wasn't long before the man said "Hey, don't knock um, till you try um, don't go dissing me crocs, they may look bad but they are comfy ass hell" I couldn't help but laugh. He had a new Zealand accent which was very refreshing to my ears. "My names Nathan. I will be your physiotherapist. Helping you with movements, making sure you move your muscles, bones all that sort of thing just to make sure they don't lock in place or you know, don't move at all" he let out a small laugh but before I could say anything about Will actually not being able to move his legs, my phone had rang. I looked down to see who it was calling me. _Patrick_ I ended the call and looked back at Will and smiled, but my phone kept ringing "Do you need to get that" I just stared at my phone and back up at Will and Nathan. "No, sorry, umm…. I'm Louisa Clark but you can call me Lou" I smiled and let out my hand so that I could shake his, and this is Will Traynor" I am not exactly why I introduced Will because I am pretty sure Nathan already knew. My face flushed a red as Will looked at me and said "I can introduce myself thank you Clark , my brain isn't paralysed…yet" I didn't know what to say, I felt so embarrassed. I decided to leave and let Nathan and Will talk privately.

I sat on one of the waiting chairs outside of Wills room. I could see him and Nathan talking, laughing and having a good time. That was the Will I knew. Laughing, smiling and being a warm person to be around. What was happening to me .. Did I like him.. Did I have feeling for this man.. My phone had rang again distracting me from my thoughts I answered assuming it was Patrick " _what do you want"_ I screeched down the phone " _Louisa?"_ what? That wasn't Patrick's voice. I removed the phone from my ear to check who was calling me. It was frank. Shit, I thought to myself " _Umm, sorry long day ha_ " I tried to make it out like a joke, I didn't know what to say, I was so embarrassed. But before I could say anything else frank had began to speak-" _Look, Lou, I was going to tell you when you got back-_ he breathed heavily _\- but I might just tell you now, my father isn't very well, and he needs someone to look after him which means I am going to have move in with him"_ I was confused in why he was telling me this. " _which means …..I am having to sell up, ill make sure you get three months pay and a few tips to help you out, but I really am very thankful for all your help you have given to me these past 6 years"_ I didn't know what to say, did I just here that right …. I have no job. _"that's fine thank you frank, I hope your father is okay"_ I hung up and sat there in silence, I was the only one who had actually gained money to help out my family, and now with no job I was useless, just another Clark member with no job.

I wiped away my tears and hoped that my red puffy eyes where not that noticeable and walked into Wills hospital room. "Is it all right if I come in" I didn't want to interrupt so I thought it was best if I asked. Nathan stood up and just said "Yes, I was just leaving anyway- he turned to face Will- I will see you Monday bright and early!" Will scoffed and smiled. When Nathan had left I sat down on the chair next to his bed and smiled. "What's wrong" Will raised an eyebrow and looked at my puffy eyes. "Nothing, what makes you think something's wrong" he just stared at me as if trying to read my mind "Your still not blaming this on yourself are you" he kept glaring at me, not moving his eyes off mine, "No, its - I broke down in tears " I lost my job, frank the owner, he's moving away - I wiped the tears away from my eyes- this job was all I had, I am not the richest person in the world let alone the whole street, this job meant more to me then these shoes do, I need the money, my family needs the money and I was the only one who got given the money, my sister had a job but as soon as I had one she buggered of to college with her son, Thomas, then my dad gave up on job searching when he lost his 4th job, my granddad had a stroke which meant he had to come and live with us, leaving my mother having to care for him. I mean I am defiantly not complaining, but I was meant to be the one-"I stopped talking, I realised was just rambling on and on to Will like he was interested in my life stories. "Sorry" I let out a sigh and wiped my tears away. Will hadn't kept his eyes of me. He just smiled with one of his reassuring smiles. "Calm down Clark. Its okay" I looked up of the floor and looked at his face "I have no job, No money how can things possibly be okay" he laughed and with all the strength he had, he reached for my hand and raised his brows. "Well as you're the one who put me in this hospital- he laughed and I just glared at him- I'm joking Clark… but how would you like a job" I froze and looked at him. "A..a..a job? What type of job" I looked at him with curiosity in my eyes and I think he could see it "Well, my mother says she wants to employ some strangers to help me eat, take me places, and just help me out when I need it, but I would love a familiar face around me, and I wouldn't mind seeing your face everyday Clark, even if you are still a bit snotty and red faced-he laughed- " please do this for me Clark, I cant do this with ought a friend by my side" I was Wills friend? He looked at me and raised his brows as if waiting for me to answer. "I don't have to .. You know Wipe your…I mean .." his face changed to a red and he laughed "Oh god no Clark, not yet anyway" I couldn't help but laugh. I climbed onto the other side of Wills hospital bed and tucked my head into his shoulder. I felt safe around Will, and something told me he felt safer with me. We drifted to sleep later that evening.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Will had his good days and he had his bad. And today was defiantly a bad one. It was the day of his discharge from the hospital. Selfishly I was more worried about myself, I hadn't contacted my parents or Treena since leaving to go to London to get to Will, and I never told them that I lost the job at the buttered bun, but today was not about me. It was about getting Will home.

I didn't think that Mrs Traynor would be happy hiring me as Wills helper, but I think Will had persuaded her, I hope that he didn't make me look like I was begging for a job (even though honestly I was).

It was a bit of a struggle for Will to get used to his wheelchair but we got there in the end. We were finally at the little village I call home. I helped Mr Traynor bring in all the bags, medication and wheelchair bits and bobs. Will was home. Mrs Traynor had escorted me and Will through the house she said she had a surprise for Will. "Now I know its not very decorated or homely but im sure Mrs Clark can take you to town and buy a few things, but I thought it would be easier to convert the stables into a annexe" she looked at Will whilst forcing a smile probably thinking 'I hope he likes it' but Will didn't say anything he just looked up at me and ten straight at his mother "its suitable for you to move around in, lots of space, the bedroom it all fitted and there is a ramp out the back if you wanted to go into the garden" Will didn't say anything he just pulled forward on his joystick that was attached to his wheelchair. "Right, well I will be in the main house if you need me" she laid a hand on my shoulder and walked off.

The annexe was huge, it was bigger then the inside my house, but yet Will did not seem that impressed "so everything okay?" I walked in front of him stopping him from wheeling away. He looked at me and looked down at the wheelchair and smirked "Yes Clark, everything is fantastic" I glared at him, doing one of my many treena impressions. When Treena is mad or wants her own way she will use these eyes and tilt her head to make people know she means business. "Well I know you have just got here but its such a lovely day, how about a stroll in the garden" I smiled. "In case you forgot Clark, I cant actually 'stroll' due to my lack of physical movement in my legs, hence the wheelchair" he raised his brows and made a move, trying to circle around me but I moved to the side blocking his exit. "Hey, why are you being so moody, and mean all of a sudden, im trying to help" I raised my voice. "ahh there it Is… its my fault because I don't fancy a breath of fresh air, well miss Clark I don't think a breath of fresh air will heal my inability to walk or go playing tag round the gardens with you so if you don't mind " he tried to escape from my way again. I opened my mouth, to shocked to hear what came out of his. " WILLIAM TRAYNOR, don't you dare make out like I said that, because you know full well I didn't, you have given your mother the shitty treatment fine, but neither of us deserve it, you have just been discharged from the hospital and with your attitude right now I wouldn't be that surprised if someone put you back in, so you don't want to go into the garden, fine a simple ' _no Clark I don't want to go into the garden thank you_ would have been fine! So you don't want a breath of fresh air, wow you don't have the capability of moving your legs, act least you still have them, your lucky to be alive Will what part of that don't you understand. Some people wish that they still had legs… your just being so selfish" I closed my mouth and it took time for myself to recover what I actually just said. Will looked at me with a look of utter confusion and shock in his eyes. So I just finished with "Im going home its been a long day see you tomorrow" I smiled grabbed my bags and sprinted out of the room as quickly as I could, leaving will gawping at me with eyebrows raised.

"AUNTY LOU, AUNTY LOU" as soon as I walked into the kitchen of my small home I had already been jumped on by my 4 year old nephew Thomas, I gave him a big squeeze and as soon as he heard the TV turn on he sprinted back into the living room." Where have you been we have been worried sick" my mother and father had stood in front of me waiting for answers so I stuck the kettle on and took a seat around the kitchen table. It was time to come clean.

"oh dear did you hear that Bernard,. Is he okay" my mother seemed generally concerned. "yes he is fine, apart from the bit where he cant walk or move most of his body" I smiled, a rather pathetic smile. "Wait so Patrick proposed" my father seemed to have not even heard most of my conversation after I had said that. "yes, but I didn't say yes… and I never told him no…" I thought about that night before Wills accident had occurred. Patrick had no idea what I was about to say. Neither did I to be honest. But my parents where proud of me that I got a new job and that's all I could ask for.

I was dreading today. After yesterdays drama. I felt like I went to harsh on him. Did I push him to far? I threw on my brown dress which was covered in white dots and a white collar, and slipped into my pink heels which had small black bows on the front and I started to make my way to granta house. I opened the door to the annexe to find Nathan standing there in his blue outfit but this time he wasn't wearing crocs he was wearing pumps. "morning Lou, gathered I would wear a different pair of shoes today seen as you pair think my crocs are somehow 'funny'" he let out a laugh and handed me a fresh cup of tea. I smiled "Morning Nathan, how is he?" "He isn't doing that great to be honest Lou, I have to go to another patient now but he's been a bit moody all morning, I have done all the physio with him and morning exercises so I will be back around 3 but maybe you can go in there and cheer him up?" I let out a sigh and said my goodbyes as I made my way to Wills room still holding my cup of tea. I didn't know what to say to him, seen as last time I spoke to him I shouted at him. I knocked on his door. "Hey Will its just me -no reply- look im really sorry for what happened yesterday, I didn't mean to"- he interrupted "No Clark, im sorry. I just don't think I can continue like this, I cant deal with the wheelchair. Its not who I am, I want the old me back, I cant cope" I had never seen will like this. I walked over towards his bed where he was laying and sat crossed legged on the other side of his bed and held out my hand to reach his. "Will, you haven't given **It** a chance, you might-" he just kept repeating the same thing "I cant, I cant" I squeezed his hand hoping that he could feel my touch and gave him a reassuring smile. " Yes Will you can. I am here with you, I am always going to be here with you every step of the way. This is just day one. We have many more days to get through. don't give up, not yet. It will get harder before it will get any better" he tilted his head so he was looking at me "And how do you know" I took a deep breath and smiled "because you helped me when I needed someone, you where there for me in the maze, and I didn't think things could get better after it, I thought my life was completely and utterly destroyed but look where I am now im happy, you have made me happy, with your kindness, generosity and your help and now im going to help you. Im your friend Will, that's what friends do" I gave him a smile, and leaned down next to him and tucked my head into his shoulder.

He smelt like a strong cologne that was warm and sweet. I didn't want to move my head from his scent but I did. I raised my head so it was inches from his. "What do you say Will, will you give it another chance" he breathed out a warm breath of air that I felt hit my face softly which drew me in closer . "Okay" he smiled and his face had created a grin that had spread to one ear to the other. He kept his eyes on mine and I could feel him observing me and then suddenly without even thinking I leaned in and pressed my lips against Wills, it felt like time had frozen. I felt a tingling feeling spread all throughout my body. Then I slowly leaned back detaching my lips from his. Will looked at me, eye brows raised. "What was that for" he asked confusingly but yet managed to wear a smug grin on his face. "I don't know, im really sorry, I..I …" before I could say anything else I got up of Wills bed and walked towards the door. Behind me I could hear Will gently calling my name, but I ignored him and with embarrassment still showing on my face I sprinted into the kitchen turned on the kettle and grabbed my phone from the kitchen worktop. I looked through my contacts and clicked on treena's name .

" _I need you, I have done something really stupid xx_ _L_ _"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hello, I'm sorry it's taken so long for these updates but I have been so busy with exams,revision etc. I have read your lovely reviews and I'm going to make sure the next few chapters are Wills pov, I really hope your enjoying the story so far I have nearly 7k views and I'm hoping to reach 10 by the next update! I'm sorry the chapter is a bit rushed, but I had so many ideas!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it**

 **Bumblebee out**

" _I need you, I have done something really stupid xx_ _L_ _"_

She replied within minutes

" _why, what have you done, please don_ _'_ _t tell me you have been fired already? X_ _"_

This message just proved to me just how much faith my little sister had in me.

" _no!, its my first day im not that bad xx_ _"_

" _then what did you do x ?_ _"_

" _I kissed him xx_ _"_

" _you what!?_ _"_ _, what about Patrick x_ _"_

To be completely honest I hadn't thought about Patrick in a while, Will seemed to be my distraction.

" _what about him? I think I have just made things really awkward xx_ _"_

I was waiting for treena to reply but she never did. By the time I had actually finished texting treena the kettle had boiled, so I made myself a cup of tea and started doing some cleaning to keep my mind of what had happened.

The clock hit three and just like Nathan said he was back dead on 3 o'clock meaning I could have half an hour break. I needed it. So I decided to take a stroll down the village to clear my head. But that turned out to be a very bad idea. "Louisa…Lou…LOUISA" behind me I could hear this familiar voice calling my name. I turned around to see Patrick gasping for air. He ran towards me, the closer he got the more I could see how tight his running outfit was. And it wasn't a good tight. "Patrick" I said with no effort whatsoever "What happened babe you never answered my calls and I mean last time we spoke I… well… asked you to marry me" he leaned forward to kiss me but I backed out. "What's the matter babe" he looked at me as if trying to read my mind. "Look pat, iv been really busy, I have a new job, up at the castle and I… I was at London and I.. I" I didn't know what to say to him. But as I looked down at my watch I could see that it was 27 minutes past three meaning I had 3 minutes to get back to Granta House. "Look can we have this conversation later I need to go back to work" I smiled and patted him on the back and turned to walk the opposite direction. But just as I turned Patrick grabbed my arm. "Lou, are we still.. You know together.. Because I need to know" it was a put on the spot question so I just turned around and continued to walk back to the castle.

I opened the door to the annexe to find Will and Nathan sitting down watching the football. "Hey I am so sorry I am late, I ran into some people and.." I couldn't keep eye contact at Will, but he turned around to me and smiled "Don't worry about it Clark" I smiled and took my coat of and placed it on the coat rack. "Shall I make us all a cup of tea?" that seemed to be the only thing I was good at nowadays. Then Nathan shouted "Actually I think ill have a beer please Lou" he nudged Will and Will asked for one also. "Since when in my job description did I turn into a bar maid" they both laughed and I added "and since when have you been drinking beer" I started walking towards the sofa where they where both sat and I poured Wills drink into his beaker and placed it onto his wheelchair side so that he could reach it when he needed it. "thank you Louisa" Will exclaimed as I smiled back. I sat down in between Nathan and Will with my cup of tea and we all watched the Television whilst laughing and just having a good time. After the football had finished we decided to put a film on. However _the notebook_ was banned from the to watch list. Nathan had already had three beers so he went for a toilet break. Which meant I was left alone with Will sat beside me.

I didn't know what to say. I was to embarrassed to speak to him. But as soon as I was about to say something to clear the awkward silence Nathan came back in. "Right so what are we watching" I raised my shoulders and gave him a blank look " I don't know, but I think you might have had enough to drink" Will laughed and turned around to face me and then to Nathan "I think she's right mate, I think you should stay in the spare room tonight" I looked at Will and gave him a warm smile and walked to the kitchen to get some water and a spare blanket that was in the cupboard below the one with all of Wills medication in. "Here you go Nathan" he smiled and turned around to look at me. "I guess I still had some alcohol in me from yesterday because um not usually this much of a light weight " me and Will gave each other a look and turned to face Nathan "I didn't know you drank" I glared at him. "I don't, but I went to the pub down the road to meet a friend, and I tell you what there are some weird people around there" I didn't know what he meant by weird. But that's his opinion right? "what do you mean weird" I observed his mouth waiting for an answer to come out. "Well I mean more rude then weird but there was this one guy, who was with a group of friends and he kept going on and on about whether he should give this ring to his girlfriend or some other girl that he is in love with, some blonde thin model apparently urrmm.. I think her name was Katie, I mean how rude. And all of his friends where saying how he deserves better then his girlfriend because she isn't like him or she isn't that pretty and she doesn't pay interest in sports" every word that come out of Nathans mouth felt so unreal. "Was this guy wearing a running suit that makes them look so tight there head could explode by any chance" I said gently as if I already knew the answer. "yes how did you know that, where you there too , I didn't see you"

I sank down on the sofa and let out a sigh and I could feel my eyes start to tear up. "Seven years" I sighed under my breath. Will turned towards me and with all the effort he had and lifted his hand and placed it on mine and silently whispered "ohh, Louisa I am so sorry if there is anything I can do" I smiled and bit my lip trying to keep myself together. I think Nathan finally caught on to what was going on as he walked of to me and gave me a hug "Oh Lou I am so sorry, I didn't know" I smiled and told him it was alright.

Around 8pm Nathan was asleep, which just left me and Will alone again. But this time it didn't feel as awkward. "Are you okay Clark" Will asked me whilst still gripping onto my hand. I assumed he was holding my hand to give me comfort. "I'm fine thank you, honestly, you don't have to worry about me , ill be fine" Will turned to me and gave me a look that said _are you sure_ and I gave him a little nod back. "look Lou, about what happened today, this morning even "- before Will could say anything else I butted in and turned to face him, keeping my eyes locked onto his "Look im really sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen, it wont happen again I just wasn't thinking" Will just looked at me and laughed. "What's so funny" he smirked and guided his wheelchair close towards me so that our knees touched. "Its fine. Honestly. And to be completely honest Clark, if I still had the strength in my arms I would of grabbed your hand and made sure that kiss had lasted longer then it did" I couldn't help but blush, and I wasn't afraid if Will had seen me do it. So I just replied with a witty comment "Well, aren't I lucky that you couldn't" I gave him a smile and a wink and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Ill see you tomorrow" he turned to escort me out of the annexe "I look forward to it".


	10. Chapter 10

**hello, I'm really sorry this took months to update but I have had so much work and exams! this is a really quick an rushed chapter, I apologise for the grammar and spelling errors as I have written this on my phone, this is wills POV but the next chapter will be Lou's and then straight back to Wills, I'm sorry again that it's so short, but it will get longer !**

 **Enjoy**

Will

I hate staring at the blank nothing. just lying there in bed, waiting for someone to pick you up out of it, like your a child. how you start to feel isolated from others. its not fair. but it's all I have.

it's the same routine, wake up, Nathan helps me up, I'm given my tablets, then Lou comes in makes us tea. I'm given 24hr watch.. mainly by Louisa Clark but she hardly knows what she's doing most of the time. And I think that's why I like her, she's a fresh face that always makes me feel like I'm a human being that might actually have a chance of living.

We were having such an incredible night, watching the football, laughing and then it all went upside down, Nathan had a few to many and blurted out about Patrick loving someone else. After Louisa had found out about her cheating boyfriend Patrick, she told me she would confront him about it and call me to let me know what happened, but I never got a call, so I assumed she wasn't in the mood to talk. So I wheeled myself back to the media room and looked for a film to watch.

As the film played on I couldn't get the thought of Louisa out of my head, the feeling of her lips pressing agiants mine, as her warm breath clashed with my own, the moment or pause between us, if only I could have held onto her for a moment longer. 'Snap out of it will"

*ring ring* *ring ring*

the phone had started to ring so Louisa snapped straight back into my mind, I guided myself towards the wall where the button was to answer the phone. (The good thing about this is that it's my height so I can touch it without any struggle) "Lou is that you" I prayed in my head that it was. "Yes~ her voice sounded bitter and broken~ Will I can't go home, and I can't go Patrick's can I come over to you" her voice sounded broken and I could hear the desperation and sadness in her voice, and it pained me to know she felt this way "Of course, I'm in my own anyway, I could do with the company" I smiled, knowing she couldn't see it but hoping that she knew how much she meant to me. "Okay I'll be over in about 5 minuets. I'll see you then" before I could reply she had ended the call" things mustn't have ended well between Patrick and her, if I had the strength I would go and show Patrick a piece of my mind.

a few moments later I heard the door bell ring "ITS OPEN" I yelled hoping she could hear me. The door was the hardest thing to open for me so I usually shouted for people to come in, it works.

I could hear footsteps approach the media room, I knew it was Clarks as I could recognise the sound of those wacky shoes from a mile away. She walked in with her hair in two buns and a big yellow rain coat that made her light up the room, but Lou did that anyway,she was such a bundle of joy, well usually. I looked up towards her face, she looked pale, and tired. Her eyes had turned all blotchy and puffy, it was clear to see she had been crying, she had make up running down her face, how much I wanted to get a tissue and wipe away her tears and hug her and tell her everything is okay, but inside i knew that i couldn't and that was the hardest thing, to not be able to comfort someone you love, whilst there standing right in front of you. "Oh Lou" she walked towards me but it was as though her body was unaware where she was going "Lou what an earth happened" she just kept quite and when I repeated myself she leaned towards me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, I could feel her tears drop down into my shirt, but it didn't bother me. "Lou what happened" she lifted her head of my shoulder and looked right into my eyes "from the beggining " she looked at me as if to say 'you really want to hear my problem' and I smiled "from the beggining" I couldn't care what she was going to say,whether it would last all night or an hour I wanted her to know I'm there for her no matter what. And I wanted to spend as much time with her as I possibly could.


	11. authers note (not a new chapter)

**Thank you guys ever so much for sticking around to read this story, its been a bumpy journey to create something i feel so proud and happy of. I have been doing so much coursework and exams recently, and even a production of guys and dolls! so i was unable to upload in a few months and i appolagise, i am going to start writing more chapters from now on and hopefully uploading more frequently, thank you for reading and leaving lovely reviews which have really made my day ! thank you for nearly 10,000 views thats absolutly incredible! i am so extatic that you guys have been so kind and supporting to my writing and my take of how i see the characters Will and Lou!**

 **in regards to the questions i have been getting i shall anwser on here so all can see to save the repetiton of questions asked.**

 **1) how long are you planning to make this story?**

 **i am hoping to make this story into a two part story. so im hoping on getting act least a minimum of 20-25 chapters done on here and then do another story on something else, then when that story has come to an end, i will come back to this one!**

 **2) are you going to abandon the story?**

 **of course not !**

 **3) Will there be a twist at the end with Will or have you kept the ending the same as the novel/film?**

 **you will have to wait and see**

 **4) how come you havent uploaded in a while?**

 **im in my last year of school until i go to sixth form, so i have so much course work and exam prep to do, so of course they are my main prioraty , i have had so many afterschool clubs with drama and theatre studies so thats also my main focus, but of course i adore writing this story so when i actually have free time i love to reread my story and start writing a new chapter for you guys to enjoy !**

 **5) will you do anymore storys other than me before you fanfictions?**

 **of course for the future i would love to ! but they do take time to write and complete and they take longer to plan them then to read them! so thats what the readers have to understand, but i adore writing storys in my prespective of how the characters should act, end up, who they should be with and there POVs**

 **thats all for now and i want to say a huge thank you to YOU guys for sticking around and being patient for my next chapters, and thanks for putting notifications on too! dont forget to ask more questions and even but some suggestions in the comments so i can add them in to my next chapter! every 10 chapters i will do an authers note just so i can write to update or anwser questions you may have! thank you so much,**

 **hope 2017 is going well!**

 **bumbleebeegirl**


End file.
